Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki
|name = Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki |band = HAPPY BIRTHDAY |song number = Naruto SD numer 4 |starting episode = Naruto SD 40 |ending episode = Naruto SD 51 |type = Ending |previous song = Daijoubu Bokura |next song = - |composer =}} Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki (jap. 大丈夫、僕ら, en. We're Alright), jest to utwór zespołu HAPPY BIRTHDAY do czwartego endingu serii Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, swoją premierę miał 3 Stycznia 2013. Obejmuje odcinki od 40 do 51. Opis Na początku widzimy drużynę Gaia która wojskowym krokiem dumnie zmierza do przodu, co jakiś czas się zatrzymując by zrobić sobie zdjęcie. W pewnej chwili członkowie drużyny Kurenai przebiegając zmieniają kadr. Teraz kolejno widzimy grupy ninja które bujają się w rytm muzyki w różnych plenerach. Siedzącą na ławeczce Hinatę i Shino oraz Kibę z Akamaru; w knajpie wcinających mięsko Shikamaru, Ino i Chojego; Yamato wykonującego taneczne solo; grupkę znanych ninja wioski Liścia w pokoju przyjęć Kage z Tsunade na czele; randomowych ninja z różnych wiosek; uczniów akademii wraz z Iruką, Kurenai i Ebisu; przedstawicieli Kumogakure oraz grupę Takę siedzących na łóżku. Drużyna siódma delektuje się Ramenem u Ichiraku, a grupa Akatsuki prezentuje swój własny układ taneczny z pocałunkami i serduszkami. Jiraya wspina się na mur, a Orochimaru i Kabuto używają swych głów do tańca. Rodzeństwo piasku kończy ten ciąg ujęć, które okazują się zdjęciami umieszczonymi w albumie. Lee przerzuca ostatnią pełną kartę i ucieka ze swojego pokoju, gdyż czekają już na niego w drzwiach jego przyjaciele. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kao ni de teru no yo ima sugu ii yo Mottai burazu ni sunao ni itsutte yo Atashi wo dakko de gyutte tsukamaete Nee, ima kara wa asa made issho da yo Wanwanwante naki nasai Nyannyannyante itsutte agenai no yo Runrunrun de dakitsuite Yatto hitotsu ni naru no yo Soshite Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki itoshite yo Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Surisuri dokidoki |-| Kanji= 顔に出てるのよ今すぐいいよ もったいぶらずに素直に言ってよ あたしをだっこでぎゅってつかまえて ねえ今日からは朝まで一緒だよ わんわんわんて鳴きなさい にゃんにゃんにゃんて言ってあげないのよ るんるんるんで抱きついて やっとひとつになるのよ そして イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ愛してよ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ愛してよ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ スリスリドキドキ |-| Polski= Pokaż mi w końcu swoja błyszczącą twarz Jeśli chcesz być dla mnie najważniejszy, tylko mi to powiedz Przytul mnie mocno niczym dziecko Co ty na to byśmy do końca byli już razem. Hau hau hau, niczym pieseł Miau Miau Miau, powiedz to bez obaw Obejmij mnie z uśmiechem, uśmiechem, uśmiechem W końcu i tak staniemy się jednością Teraz możemy Flirtować, flirtować, całować, całować, słodkie Lovey-Dovey Złap, przytul, tik-tak, kocham cię Flirtuj, flirtuj, całuj, całuj, przyciągnij, przyciągnij, kochaj Złap, przytul Flirtuj, flirtuj, całuj, całuj, słodkie Lovey-Dovey Chwycić, chwycić tik-tak, kocham cię Flirtuj, flirtuj, całuj, całuj, słodkie Lovey-Dovey Złap, przytul, łubu-dubu Chwyć, przytul, pik, pik |-| Angielski= It’s nice if I can finally show my face Just tell me if you wanna be super important to me Hold me tightly like a baby Hey, from now till dusk we’ll be together Woof woof woof, sound it out Meow meow meow, say it without rising Embrace me with a smile smile smile We have become one at last Now we can Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub, I love you Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub, I love you Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub Grab grab lub-dub Ciekawostki * Piosenka jest głównie zbudowana z fraz dźwiękonaśladowczych. Postacie *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Maito Gai *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Yamato *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane *Kotetsu Hagane *Shizune *Anko Mitarashi *Tsunade *Tonton *Danzō Shimura *Katsuyu *Genma Shiranui *Aoba Yamashiro *Izumo Kamizuki *Iruka Umino *Drużyna Ebisu *Ninken Kakashi *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Teuchi *Ayame *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Akatsuki *Manda *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Rodzeństwo Piasku Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Naruto SD